Tell me it's not a Dream
by akiko-dono
Summary: After the end of the world, Robin and Raven deal with their new freedoms, and aren't sure what that means for their friendship. Intended StarxRobxRae one shot, R&R I'm terrible at summaries.


How many times had he just sat there and watched her? Could he count the occasions he'd wanted to help, wanted to make things different, but couldn't? She was a mystery to him, one that still eluded him even with his great detective skill. Robin was in the training room, working out his aggression on an innocent punching bag, finding it in ruins by the time he was done with it. He let out a vocal expression of his uncertainness and disappointment. That was the third time in two weeks he'd had to replace equipment.

The End of the World had come and gone, and though everyone else found it easy to go back to normal, Robin couldn't help but identify with Raven more than he ever had. She was a prisoner insider herself, but she'd fought so hard to keep him safe…or rather to keep all the Titans safe. He mustn't get caught up in what he hoped for. Like the object of his desire, he kept his emotions on a very short leash.

Unsure of what to do now, he tried to think things through logically. Raven was, as far as he could tell, free to do whatever she wanted. But the thing was, what the hell did she want? He wanted her to want him, just like he wanted her…but want is such a jealous term. What he felt for her started out as concern, then progressed to protectiveness, but the burning in his heart when he saw her was borderline obsession. An unrefined love that scared the crap out of him, truth be told. Deciding to try and sleep, he retired to his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven had tried to meditate in her room, but now that Trigon was gone for good…the only thing she'd wanted to do was go and find Robin. Just being with him was a gift…his presence was soothing to her always chaotic spirit. Of course, she wasn't quite sure why she wanted to be with him…all she knew for certain was that a reddish cape had been spotted in Nevermore, her mind. She didn't quite know what that emotion was called, and was all but ready to figure it out.

So her circumstances led her to the rooftop, where she hovered in mid-air in dark gray sweats and a black tank top that stopped an inch above her naval. She'd let her violet hair grow to cover her shoulders, she wasn't quite sure why. Actually, yes she did, she liked the way Robin looked at her when she let it down. He stole glances when he thought no one was looking, but she was always aware of what was going on with others. Especially him.

So as she chanted her normal three words, one of the constant reminders of what she was "destined" to be, and how she'd cheated it, she tried to figure out what to do. Where did she go from now? She would never leave the Titans so long as they'd have her, but…was she finally free to express emotions? Not entirely, she knew she could never do that, but was a small release okay now? Trigon would always be a part of her, his memory still lingered heavily in Nevermore, but…she was stronger than that now.

Raven broke her concentration slightly as a few drops of moisture spat at her from the threatening clouds above her. She never minded the rain. In fact, it was soothing to her. Like Robin was. Damn, was she back to that again? She'd already decided to be indecisive, but…that wasn't enough anymore. There had to be a decision, but she couldn't be the one to make it. He had to. Maybe that would give the mysterious red emotion in Nevermore a name.

She knew he was watching her as soon as her heart stopped, revving up the pace as she tried to accustom herself to his presence. He didn't speak right away, but instead took a seat on her left, simply sitting and staring at the night. He sighed, unsure of how to start a conversation, but willing to try nonetheless.

"No stars tonight."

"I meditate with my eyes closed, I really haven't noticed."

"Oh…" Robin mentally kicked himself, _'Well that went well, good job, Robin. Now you've got her all defensive—'_

"I'm not going all defensive, Robin."

She stopped her meditation, settling in on the ground and smirking slightly at his amazed face. "You forgot I could read your thoughts, didn't you?"

Robin didn't answer. They both knew he had.

She looked at him for the first time since he'd joined her company. He was wearing black athletic pants and…and no shirt. Trying not to make it obvious, she mentally noted that he definitely had more than a six-pack, and was much more muscular than his costume made him look. A companionable silence came between them, both lost in their own thoughts of each other. Raven looked at him, finding his ever-present mask still in tact on his face.

She reached her hand out and touched the skin beneath the mask, knowing the contact would surprise him, and that he'd probably refuse it. "Why do you wear this thing?"

He flinched under her fingers, but the sensation was welcome. He didn't move her. "The same reason you wear your hood."

"Yeah, but…I take mine off. Why don't you?"

"Never have…old habits die hard."

She started to outline it with her fingers, watching where she knew his eyes would show confusion. _She_ didn't even know what she was doing, she didn't expect him to. Raven hadn't decided anything about her…feelings for Robin. But here she was, letting things happen she wouldn't have ever thought of doing. Dreams, however, were a different store. But she continued to converse.

"I guess I can understand that."

"We're a lot alike, Raven," he paused, hoping she would understand the meaning of what he was about to say, "About a lot more than you think."

Before she knew what was happening, Robin stood, bringing her up with him by the arms. She stood, confused. "What's going on?"

"Please stop worrying about everything—"

"Robin what do you mean—"

"And please don't stop me."

"Robin, don't!"

He came closer, placing a hand on her cheek and coming in to kiss her. Everything within her wanted to let herself, but she couldn't.

"Why can't we, Rae?"

She winced. He used her nickname. "Because I'm not sure what will happen."

"You've got to feel what I feel, Raven. I know you do."

His lips were but a breath away, and she seriously contemplated giving in. But it was a chance she couldn't take right now. Trigon was gone, but…how dangerous would she be to herself? To those who cared about her? There were too many unanswered questions…she couldn't take it anymore. She phased through the ground and into her room, leaving Robin alone and confused and…hurt.

The sky fell in and thunder shook the building, drenching Robin to the core. But he didn't want to leave. He wouldn't until he figured it out. Figured _her _out. He'd come in too strong, that much he had to be certain of. What else would make her shrink back like that? He cared too much to force her into something she wasn't ready for…but he knew she was ready for that. All he wanted was a kiss. Something came over him that he wasn't sure of, but he knew for a fact that she wanted that kiss as much as he did. Maybe more. Allowing himself to think this way was dangerous, but he'd take his chances. Trigon was gone, what else did she have to be afraid of? Then it hit him, as another roll of thunder ripped through the clouds: herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was meditating as never before, trying to ignore the few tears streaking her face. She hadn't cried since she was a little girl, incapable of controlling what she was feeling. Raven began to feel that same helplessness coming over her again, as she knew she couldn't control Robin and…and how much she loved him. That was it. She knew it as soon as he'd come to visit her. The name of the red-cloaked Raven was Love. And Raven knew enough about Love to know she was dangerous, and irrational, and uncontrollable. For love takes two, and Love would not be in Nevermore if Robin did not love her as well. And that fact made Fear stir inside her, and Raven gripped herself by the shoulders, heaving in silent, tearless sobs; the most emotion she'd let herself feel.

But Love still burned inside her. Not even Nevermore could let her escape now. And for some reason…she didn't want to. She didn't know what would happen, but maybe…maybe that's what being truly human was all about. Guessing at the right times, hoping for the unthinkable…relishing in the blessings some higher power granted. She wasn't human, but she'd never felt more so than now. She needed to be with him, so much that she was willing to do something crazy. Something she'd never truly done before.

She was willing to trust.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin stood on the edge of the roof, too wet to describe. Soaked was half an hour ago. It had been roughly two hours since he'd tried to confront Raven, but he still wasn't feeling any better about it. Robin was amazed he was _feeling_. All of this was so new to him…but he still wasn't afraid of it. He wasn't afraid of her…he never had been…he just knew that he loved her. In a way he'd never loved anyone else before. And he wasn't willing to give that up no matter how she tried to distance herself. His obsessions had always been passionate ones.

Robin thought he'd imagined the sound of a door flinging open, hoping he had. Because that meant it was either Star or Cy or Beast Boy ready with some meaningless thing to tell him. All he cared about then was Raven. If it were Raven, she would be silent in her entrance. She'd just enter the way she exited, right through the roof. Readying himself with another mask, one of interest, he turned to face his visitor. It wasn't at all who he'd thought it'd be.

Raven was standing barefoot in her drenched sweats and tank top, her hair sticking to her neck after flying in the sudden breezes that came throughout the storm. The rain beaded on her warm skin, and though moisture was all around her, Raven's throat felt dry. She hadn't decided what she'd say. She only knew she had to come.

Once Robin got his shock under control, he walked toward her, feeling the wet concrete beneath his own bare feet. Stopping but a few inches away from her, he moved a wet strand of amethyst hair out of her eyes, looking deep into them. Restraining his urge to kiss her senseless right there, he reached out and touched her arm, feeling it warm under his fingers. Raven gave an involuntary shudder, knowing that emotions would be harder to deal with from now on.

Robin finally spoke. "You."

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid."

"So why now?"

Her eyes became crumpled slits as she willed herself to trust him. She had to trust him, everything she wanted…needed so badly depended on that one single bond. Trust.

"Because I need your help."

"With what?"

"Believing."

He knew exactly what she meant. Believing in herself. In trust. In them. In love. All these were things she didn't know how to do; uncharted territory. God, he loved her so much…couldn't he just make it all better? But how do you make it better when you don't know what's wrong, and when the person won't let you? Coming out of himself, he spoke.

"You have to take off your mask for that."

"So do you," she said with ease, lifting it off with her fingers, prying away the barrier between them. Underneath were the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. Piercing and bold, and yet so quiet, courageous, desiring. She wasn't the only one doing all the admiring. She was beautiful with the mask on, but to look at her with his own eyes…he felt unworthy. Beauty like hers was rare, he _was_ unworthy of her. But he was going to make every effort to let her feel like feeling was all right. As his heart pounded in his chest, he knew hers pulsated to the same rhythm, and the courage he needed was found. In her. So he reached for her, cradling her cold face between his palms as her fingers wound around his wet hair. Raven almost retreated in a lapse of wisdom, but Robin was ahead of her.

"Not again."

In one swift movement, he drew her close and kissed her, while moving away from the still open door. He kissed her hungrily, her lips answering his with all the want and all the fury they both felt burning inside. He coaxed her mouth open, exploring with his tongue as she returned the favor. Robin pressed her up against the wall that hid the stairs to the door, putting so much force on her body that she slid up the concrete slightly, and she smiled into his mouth. They shared the kiss of a lover, the promise of a friend, and more than either could explain in those few moments where they were completely together. Raven felt her powers flare up, and they both heard the door slam shut. She laughed into his mouth, unintentionally breathing more fire into his soul. Moving to her neck and collarbone, she began to speak.

"I'm not sure what will happen."

"Me either."

"So much could go wrong."

"It won't."

"What about the others?"

"I don't care," he stopped and looked into her eyes, glad that she could see his and not even wondering where his mask had flown to, "I don't care because we're together now. Right?"

She nodded quickly, sending more water flying at him. Robin didn't care, he was just happy to be with her. She pulled him into another kiss, crushing his lips into hers, not caring what the consequences might be. Her bottom lip caught between his, and she felt him softly nibble the warm flesh there, bringing more out of her than he ever could have imagined. Robin was honest, speaking into her mouth what was on his mind.

"Please don't let this be a dream, don't let me wake up again holding nothing."

"I'm here…and it's not a dream."

"Then don't leave again. Don't ever leave."

She stopped suddenly, pressing her hands to his face and locking eyes with his. His real eyes…she still couldn't get passed that. "I told you, I don't know what will happen."

"We'll have to figure it out together, then."

"I'm out of ideas."

"I can't think with you so close to me."

"I don't want to think right now."

Robin smirked, "Me either."

"So…would I be right to say 'Shut up and kiss me'?"

Robin laughed, really laughed for the first time in he didn't know how long. "I think so, yeah."

She grabbed him, needing. "So shut up, then."

Robin didn't need telling twice. They kissed again.

Neither was sure how long they were out there; time seemed an unimportant factor in this expedition into themselves. The only testament to what they'd done was in the eyes of a Tamaranian girl, with a few tears streaking down her cheeks. She wouldn't say a word…it hurt to speak. Looking down at the mask she held in her hands, she knew it was the cruelest way to end her hopes. Had she known it wouldn't happen? Yes. But they could have told her! Angry and confused, Starfire flew into the night, not intending to return until morning.

The sudden gust of wind she caused may have fit into the calming storm, but Robin knew better. There was something going on, what he didn't know yet, but there was definitely something. He knew he hadn't ended anything. A new chapter in his life had begun, but this time, someone else was holding the pen. His love now wrote his story. Their story. A tale of two birds, Robin and Raven.

Fly away, nightingales.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you like, this is my first attempt at a Teen Titans fic (I normally write Stargate SG-1), and for the longest time I thought I was alone in my RobxRae pairing, but as I read, my eyes were opened! I'm not the only one who loves them together! So yeah, this is an intended one-shot. Let me know what you think!


End file.
